gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beat the Geeks
Tiffany Bolton: "Today, one of these three contestants can win an incredible prize package worth over $5,000. but only if they can Beat The Geeks!" Hey Evreyone i'm Tiffany please welcome the (funny nickname) and the host of Beat The Geeks J. Keith Van Straaten/Blane Capatch REST OF SPIEL (Season 1): Hello, everyone, and welcome to Beat the Geeks. Tonight, one of these three challenge will get a chance to win our grand prize package worth over $5,000! (cheering) Yeah, that's the good news. Now the bad news: To try and stop them, we have collected the finest steal trapped Pop-Trivia minds and existants, and assembled them here in our arena. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the Geeks! The comedy game show in which contestants try to outsmart a group of pop culture know-it-alls known as "geeks". Geeks Regular Geeks The host would mention in every episode that if the Geek's expertise slipped, he would be replaced. Marc Edward Heuck - Movie Geek Paul Goebel - TV Geek Andy Zax - Music Geek (Most of Seasons 1 and 2) Michael Jolly - Music Geek (Part of Season 1) Michael Farmer - Music Geek (Part of Season 2) Guest Geeks (alphabetical) Seasons 1 & 2 Mike Bracken - Horror Geek (10 episodes) Holly Chandler - South Park Geek (10 episodes) Ken Crosby - James Bond Geek (10 episodes) Gabriel Köerner - Star Trek Geek (15 episodes) Alan Korsunsky - Comic Book Geek (10 episodes) Antonio Lopez - Simpsons Geek (10 episodes) John Steverding - Playboy Geek (10 episodes) Season 1 Karen Brown - Michael Jackson Geek (5 episodes) Ivy Shantelle Hover - Sopranos Geek (5 episodes) Kathy Pillsbury - Star Wars Geek (5 episodes) Melanie Prudhomme - Friends Geek (5 episodes) Paul Schmeltzer - Hip Hop Geek (5 episodes) Season 2 Dan Blau - Beatles Geek (5 episodes) Krisztian Boldis - Star Wars Geek (5 episodes) Karla De Trinidad - Friends Geek (5 episodes) Dana Gould - Planet of the Apes Geek (1 episode) Rudy Higa - Wrestling Geek (1 episode) Tim Lakin - Toy Geek (5 episodes) Christian Malmin - KISS Geek (1 episode) Mr. Skin - Nudity in Film Geek (2 episodes) Ggreg Snyder - Saturday Morning Geek (5 episodes) Gameplay Contestants play a series of pop culture trivia games against the "geeks" to show how smart they are compared to them. Round 1 In the first season, the three contestants compete against each other to answer eight questions, two from each category; the Geeks do not play in this round. The first four questions (one per category) are each worth 5 points, and the second four are worth 10 points each. The format was changed for the second season, wherein the three contestants compete against each other and the Geeks to answer four pairs of questions, one from each category. The first question of each pair is a toss-up for the contestants, and is worth 10 points. The one who answers it then faces the relevant Geek to answer a followup question which they must buzz-in to answer. During this face-off, if the contestant rings in and gets the question wrong or the Geek rings in and gets it right, the contestant loses 5 points. However, if the contestant gets the question right or the Geek gets it wrong, the contestant wins an additional 10 points. In almost all episodes Blaine waited until the first follow-up question to explain this, using the line "here's how the follow-up works: if you beat the geek you get 10 points, if he beats you, he knocks you back five." In both seasons, the player with the fewest points after the round is eliminated. In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker question is used. Round 2 The remaining two contestants each play a head-to-head challenge against the Geek of their choice in order to win the Geek's medal. If the contestants begin the round tied, they are asked a toss-up question to determine who plays first. Otherwise, the player with the most points starts. Once a Geek has lost his medal to a contestant, he cannot be challenged again until the final round. Season 1 In the first season, four questions are asked, alternating between the contestant and the Geek, whose questions are much more difficult. If the Geek gives a wrong answer, the contestant wins the challenge, scores points, and gets to wear the Geek's medal for the rest of the game. If the contestant misses a question, the challenge ends and the opponent may score 10 points by giving the correct answer. If all four questions are answered correctly, a Geek-off is played to decide the challenge. The player has 15 seconds to name as many items that fit a certain category as they can think of; the Geek must then do the same in a much harder category. If the Geek cannot come up with more answers, the contestant wins the challenge (ties are broken in the contestant's favor). Resident Geeks' medals are worth 20 points each, while the Guest Geek's medal awards 30. Season 2 A maximum of four questions are asked as in Season 1. Now, though, if either side misses a question, the other must answer it correctly to win the challenge. The opponent does not get a chance to score from a missed question. If both sides give wrong answers or if all four questions are asked, a Geek-off is played. Resident Geek medals are still worth 20 points, but the Guest Geek medals now awarded double or 40 points. Round 3 The third round starts with two more head-to-head challenges, and the trailing player starts. Gameplay is the same as in the second round, with all medals worth 20 more points (40/50 in Season 1, 40/60 in Season 2). The Geek-qualizer After these challenges are over, the Geek-qualizer is played to decide a winner. A list of titles is read to the contestant, who must decide whether each is related to movies, music, or TV. Correct answers are worth 10 points each, with a maximum of 150 for season & 160 for season 2. The list continues until the contestant gives an incorrect answer, fails to give an answer within two seconds, or exhausts the list (there were 15 items in all in Season 1 and 16 in Season 2). Then, if they have tied or exceeded their opponent's score, their opponent plays their own Geek-qualizer round with the same rules. The player with the most points after the Geek-qualizer advances to the final round. If there is a tie, a tiebreaker numerical question is asked and the contestant who gives the closest answer moves on to the final round. Final Round: Geek to Geek Showdown In the final round, the contestant chooses one of the four Geeks to challenge. The contestant and Geek alternate questions, beginning with the contestant. Each turn, the player chooses whether to answer a 1 point (easiest), 2 point (harder), or 3 point (hardest) question; the Geek may not choose a point value lower than the contestant's previous question. If answered correctly, they earn the chosen number of points; no penalties for incorrect answers this round. The first player to reach 7 points wins; if the contestant wins they are awarded $5,000 worth of prizes related to the category of Geek they challenged for the Final Round. Catchphrases *In the subject of movies..." *In the subject of music..." *In the subject of TV..." *In the subject of (insert special subject)..." *"It all comes down to this...The Geek-qualizer!" *Let's Geek-qualize." *"We have some lovely parting gifts for you, but please exit the geek arena now!" *"Welcome back to Beat the Geeks! Now it get's seriously here! As you know this is the Geek-to-Geek showdown, the rules are simple, for each category, you can choose a 1, 2 or 3 point question, first person to 7 points wins! More the points, the harder the question, for each category, the geek cannot take an easier question than the challenger, challenger goes first, that's you, (instert name). The category is (instert category). Would you like a 1, 2 or 3 point question?" - J. Keith Van Straaten (at the start of the Geek to Geek showdown in season 1) *"This is our final Geek-to-Geek to Geek showdown! The rules are simple, for each category, I ask a 1, 2 or 3 point question, first person to 7 points wins!" - Blaine Capatch (at the start of the Geek to Geek showdown in season 2) Music Jon Ernst Inventor Mark Cronin & James Rowley Links Rules for Beat the Geeks Jay's Beat the Geeks Page Official Site for Reruns of Beat the Geeks YouTube Videos A Promo for Beat the Geeks Alex Albright on Beat the Geeks Horror Geek got his butt kicked Renee beat the Movie Geek BIG TIME! Full Episodes Featuring the Michael Jackson Geek: Part 1 Part 2 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Comedy Central shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2002 endings